Buscando
by Demonicusangelo
Summary: Es la historia de Naruto en un universo alterno donde es el responsable de la seguridad de Hinata y sin querer encuentra en ella todo lo que siempre busco.
1. El ninja 9 elementos

**Aquí estoy con el primer capitulo de mi segundo fic, y todavía no acabo el primero, joder a este ritmo las clases me van a estorbar, bien pues haber que le parece este, es mas serio pero espero igual les guste, esta vez es un NarutoXHinata. Bueno Dejen reviews que son mi fuente de inspiración y a casi lo olvidaba ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen. Bien que disfruten del fic**

HINATA, HINATA "'¿Rayos donde pudo haberse metido esta vez?" (Pensaba Kiba mientras buscaba a su compañera de equipo)

"_Pero que ensacándolos son los ninjas de Konoha, que fastidio ya no podré seguir durmiendo, mejor voy a pescar algo"_ (Se decía así mismo un chico rubio que asta hace poco había estado tomando una siesta)Valla el agua esta muy fría hoy (Dijo metiendo medio cuerpo al vital liquido)

Qui…quien…and…anda alli?(pregunto una chica de unos 15 años quien estaba tomando una ducha tranquilamente oculta tras una roca)

Mhm? A eres solo una chica, descuida solo vine a pescar algo (responde el ojiazul)

Dis..disculpa.. pe..pe…pero (trataba de formar una frase la morena)

Que? (el chico voltea a verla y se encuentra con que ella estaba tomando un baño y bueno por consiguiente lo único que la cubría eran sus brazos) O lo siento creí que solo nadabas, esto, yo mejor me voy (dice saliendo del agua con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas) Por cierto hay un chico raro con un perro preguntando por una tal Hinata, imagino que eres tú así que deberías reunirte con el. (Dijo el chico antes de irse)

"_Pero que caballeroso es, siquiera intento verme desnuda"_(Pensaba Hinata_) "Y es guapo, ¿que? ¿Yo pensé eso?"_ (se interrogaba mientras se secaba en la orilla para poder irse mientras miraba el camino que había tomado el rubio)

Así que aquí es donde te escondiste Hinata, bien date prisa Kurenai-sensei y Shino nos están esperando, dicen que debemos ir a ver a la Hokage (le informa el chico raro con un perro)

Si..y…ya voy…Kiba-kun (le responde la aludida)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hey mocoso por que tardabas tanto? (Pregunto un hombre de blancos cabellos que se encontraba fumando una pipa)

Solo me detuve un rato en el rio Ero-sensei (responde el mismo chico rubio)

Te dicho miles de veces que no me llames así, dime Jiraiya-sensei o solo Jiraiya (reprendía el viejo enfadado) nunca vas a cambiar desde que eras solo un bebe siempre me as causado problemas (espeto el hombre)

Ya basta de tonterías Jiraiya, no se supone que debemos ir a ver a una tal Tzunade? (le dijo el chico)

Si ya es hora de seguir y no la llames solo Tzunade, recuerda que es la Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja, tenle más respeto. (Volvió a reprenderle el ermitaño sapo)

Si, si ya me lo as dicho muchas veces, siempre me cuantas fanfarronadas de tus días de joven, como olvidarme de tu noviecita Tzunade y tu otro compañero el tal Orochigay o como se halla llamado, ni siquiera dio una buena lucha, y yo que creía que un Sannin seria difícil de vencer, es mejor pelear con los Akatsukis, esos si dan batalla (concluyo el rubio)

Mejor calla y vamonos que la Hokage nos espera(termino diciendo Jiraiya)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Aun no entiendo por que ha mandado llamar a dos exterminadores de la villa solo para cuidar del clan Hyuuga, tenemos suficiente poder como para cuidarnos nosotros mismos. (Decía un indignado Hiashi Hyuuga)

Ya te lo he dicho Hiashi por mas poder que tengan ustedes solos no podrían sostener una batalla de frente contra los Akatzuki, comprende que todos sus miembros están clasificados como criminales rango S. Además yo no pondré a disposición del clan a los dos, solo el chico se quedara. (Explicaba por enésima ves Tzunade)

Yo… Hokage-sama, usted cree que…un solo muchacho de mi edad pueda ayudarnos? (Peguntaba preocupada la hija mayor de Hiashi)

Ese muchacho, como tu lo as llamado Hinata, a sido exterminador desde los 5 años, ha combatido asta con 10 Akatzuki prácticamente solo y por si fuese poco fue el quien borro del mapa al Sannin traidor de Konoha, solo en contadas ocasiones ha sido herido de gravedad y ha cumplido a cabalidad todos y cada uno de los 543 exterminios que se le han encomendado, así como todas las 300 misiones rango A y 53 rango S que de las que se ha hecho cargo en tiempo record, si no fuera por que sigo con vida el ya seria Hokage y podría seguir leyéndoles el archivo de sus credenciales pero no tengo paciencia para eso (dijo soltando la pesada carpeta que sostenía en sus manos y que al caer en el escritorio en verdad izo un grabe sonido que retumbo por toda la habitación), ahora aun así piensan que este "Muchacho" no esta calificado? (Pregunta una ya muy enojada kage de la hoja)

Olvido decir que también soy muy sorpresivo (dijo el chico rubio parado en el techo de la habitación)

¿Hace cuanto estas ahí Naruto? (pregunto le Gondaime)

Desde que el señor "Podemos cuidarnos nosotros mismos empezó a quejarse" (Decía sarcástico)

Naruto te he dicho que no seas insolente (Regaño Jiraiya que acababa de llegar totalmente sofocado por la carrera)

Tarde como siempre Ero-sensei, y luego se queja de que no le deje nada de diversión. (Dice burlonamente Naruto bajando del techo y cayendo exactamente enfrente de Hinata) La hermosa ninfa del lago, creí que no podría volver a admirar su belleza otra vez (decía el rubio tomando la mano de la chica y besándola a lo que Hinata solo se puso tan roja que parecía que no tenia una sola gota de sangre debajo del cuello)

Hay déjala tranquila (dijo molesto Kiba quien ya le había lanzado 5 kunais al rubio los cuales se clavaron en el librero de aun lado)

Pero que demonios? ¿Dónde esta? (se pregunto Kiba al no ver señales de Naruto por ningún lado)

Me buscabas? (Le dijo Naruto tras de el con un kunai en su cuello) Creí que estaba en una villa de ninjas pero ya veo que me equivoque (dijo guardando el arma)

Naruto déjate de insolencias y siéntate (dijo la Hokage a lo cual el chico obedeció) como sabes los Akatzuki están tramando secuestrar integrantes de los clanes con técnicas de línea sucesoria para formar su propio escuadrón de guerreros especializados.

Claro que lo se, si mal no recuerdo yo le saque esa información a un tal Deidara. (Contesto el chico)

Bien pues tu misión es cuidar de Hinata, ya que ella posee una de las técnicas de línea sucesoria mas codiciadas por los Akatsuki, así que desde hoy residirás en el clan Hyuuga, esta misión esta clasificada como de tipo S. Pueden retirarse.

Hey un segundo yo no son guardaespaldas de nadie y no se me ha especificado el periodo de la misión. (Contesto enérgicamente Naruto)

No puedes rechazar la misión Naruto y la misión durara esta que estén listos tus reemplazos. (Sentencio la Gondaime)

Y aproximadamente cuanto tiempo será ese? (Interrogo el rubio)

Asta que Jiraiya termine con sus nuevos 3 alumnos.

Rayos yo que creí que podría descansar (Se quejo el ermitaño)

Que remedio, bien pues en ese caso a donde debemos ir primero Hinata-sama? (Pregunto el rubio)

¿Como? ¿Por qué lo pregunta Naruto-san? (Decía la chica algo sonrojada)

Pues si voy a protegerla debo estar con usted todo el tiempo y no me diga Naruto-san, esos formalismos no van conmigo, con un kun o llamarme por mi nombre basta. (Dijo el rubio)

Bien Naruto-kun pero tú debes llamarme solo Hinata. (Dijo aun más roja)

Deacuerdo entonces adonde vamos Hinata-chan (le dijo el ojiazul)

Momento que yo todavía no he dado mi aprobación (Se quejaba Hiashi claramente disgustado por que Naruto se tomara tanta libertad con su hija)

Mis ordenes ya me fueron asignadas Hiashi, y no soporto que alguien se entrometa en mi mis misiones (le dijo desafiante el portador del kyuubi)

Tranquilízate Naruto, Hiashi-sama no esta intentando interponerse en tu misión, solo esta preocupado por su hija, comprende, no vayas a cometer una locura (Dice rápidamente Jiraiya interponiéndose entre Hiashi y el prácticamente rogándole al chico)

_¿En verdad tan fuerte es este chico que hasta el gran ermitaño sapo teme a lo que pueda parar si se enoja? Mmm esto puede serme útil _(pensaba un sorprendido Hiashi) Creo que no me a comprendido Naruto, lo que yo quiero es solo que en la misión se incluya una sesión de entrenamiento con mi hija ya sabe así ella podría aprender de usted. (Declaro el Hyuuga)

Esta bien si eso es todo nos vamos (dice Naruto tomando a Hinata de la mano y saliendo del lugar)

_Increíble, en toda mi vida jamás había conocido a alguien que se atreviese a tratar así a mi padre, mucho menos que el se allá quedado tan tranquilo, hay algo en los ojos de Naruto-kun, creo que ocultan algo, si eso debe ser, este Naruto y el gentil chico del rió no son el mismo, solo esta actuando, pero¿ a que le teme, si estoy segura de que es eso, debe temer mostrar su verdadero yo. _(Reflexiona Hinata mientras ve al chico que camina a su lado)

Oye esa no es Hinata? (Pregunta una choca rubia a su compañera)

Si es ella, pero ¿Quien es el galán con el que camina? (responde una chica pelirrosa)

Hay que averiguarlo, HEY HINATA POR AQUÍ (grita la rubia)

Nani? Ino, Sakura ¿Qué hacen por aquí?.

Solo queríamos saber quien es tu amigo (dice la pelirrosa)

A el el es.

Usumaki Naruto (Contesta el chico sin prestar mayor atención)

U..U…Usumaki? (Dice la pelirrosa con una expresión de susto en su rostro)

Que pasa Sakura, lo conoces? (Pregunta Ino)

Tu también deberías conocerlo Ino, no recuerdas las noticias? Usumaki Naruto, el 542 veces perfecto (Dice refiriéndose a los exterminios del chico)

543 (responde el rubio) el último fue un tal Orochimaru

A que te refieres con eso de 542 veces perfecto? (Dice la rubia)

Es lo que dice la calificación de los archivos de sus exterminios, todos dicen PERFECTO en letras rojas. (Dice la Haruno aun sin dejar de estar asombrada)

En enserio¡¡ Entonces el es…es…(Tartamudea Ino)

Naruto el ninja 9 elementos (dice el chico)

Increíble (Dicen al unísono la rubia y la pelirosa)

Por que ninja 9 elementos Naruto-kun? (Pregunta intrigada Hinata)

Por que es capas de controlar Fuego, Viento, Tierra, Agua, Hielo, Rayo, Veneno, Metal y Sombras (Responde un chico a sus espaldas)

Tu debes ser Shino Aburame (Le dice Naruto al recién llegado)

Así es (Se limita a decir, Naruto extiende su mano y le entrega un frasco que contiene un saco de huevesillos de insecto)

Tu padre me pidió que te los diera cuando supo que volvería a Konoha me dijo que tu sabrías que hacer con ellos.

Gracias (Fue toda la contestación del chico antes de girar e irse)

Naruto-kun tu conoces al padre de Shino? (Pregunto la heredera del clan Hyuuga)

Lo conocí (responde este)

Co...Conociste Eso significa que (pero ya no queso continuar la pelirrosa)

Su padre fue un Akatzuki, y fue mi penúltimo exterminio. (Sentencio el rubio), es el único Akatsiki al cual en verdad no quería matar.

**Es todo ¿Qué les pareció? Solo para especificar aquí Naruto fue criado por Jiraiya desde que nació por petición de Yondaime y también cree un nuevo rango de ninjas, lo llamo Exterminadores y son algo así como el elit de los AMBUS, pero estos visten como quieren y no llevan mascara, claro quien querría ponérsele al brinco a un tipo que es capas de acabar con un escuadran AMBU el solo. Bien dejen reviews y lean mi otro fic: ¿Naruto-Sensei?**

**Se despide su amigo Demonicusangelo y recuerden PORTENSE MAL Y CUIDENSE BIEN.**


	2. Solo hay que acostumbrarse

**E aquí el segundo capitulo de esta historia. No es muy largo pero espero les agrade, a partir de aquí creo que jugare un poco con el carácter de los personajes.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Increíble (decía un estupefacto Jiraiya), esto es imposible, una mala broma, no puede ser.

Que es tan impresionante Jiraiya (pregunta la Hokage)

Naruto, el ha, el ha llamado a la chica Hinata-chan. (Responde sin salir de su asombro)

Y eso que tiene de raro, asta donde recuerdo el llama a todas las chicas así.

Ese es el problema, la ultima ves que lo viste tenia 6 años, recuerdo que hace unos 5 años que no utilizaba ese apelativo. (Decía el viejo de cabello blanco)

Quieres decir, desde ese día. (Dijo Tzunade en tono triste)

Así es, desde entonces a cambiado mucho, antes solía sonreír, a pesar de ser exterminador (dijo el viejo)

Y todo por culpa del demonio que habitaba su interior (interrumpe un chico con lentes obscuros)

Se que debe ser difícil para ti Shino, después de todo tu y Naruto eran como hermanos. (Dijo la Hokage)

Aun lo veo como tal, el no tuvo la culpa de nada de lo que sucedió. (Decía el chico)

Eso es muy noble de tu parte Shino, después de todo hace años que no se ven. Creí que le guardarías rencor por la muerte de tu padre. (Sentencio el ermitaño)

Mi padre traiciono Konoha, traiciono al clan Aburame y nos traiciono a Naruto y a mi, no tengo por que guardarle rencor a Naruto, si no lo hubiese matado el, lo hubiese hecho yo mismo. (Dijo el chico observando los huevesillos del frasco)

Eso es (Dijo la Hokage)

Si, al parecer me eligió como su sucesor como jefe del clan, el mismo Naruto me los entrego. (Dijo el Aburame adelantándose a la pregunta de la Hokage) _Hmh es gracioso, en verdad creí que lo elegiría a el, después de todo a pesar de no ser un Aburame todos en el clan lo trataban como al hijo del líder, incluso los insectos empezaban a aceptarlo como uno de nosotros._ (Cavilaba Shino recordando viejos tiempos)

Me pregunto cual abría sido el motivo de que nos traicionara, aun cuando el clan Aburame esta dividido en esta villa y la de del rayo, siempre fueron fieles a Konoha. (Reflexionaba la Gondaime)

Hokage-sama, si lo le importa me gustaría partir a misión, en cuanto me diga cual será. (Declaro el Aburame)

Bien Shino, como tu sabes los Akatsiki han sufrido perdidas valiosas últimamente gracias a Naruto y al parecer están reclutando nuevos elementos para sus fines, así que queremos que te infiltres en la organización bajo el argumento de querer vengar a tu padre, crees poder hacerlo? (Pregunto Tzunade)

(Shino tomo su bandana y rasgo el emblema de la hoja con un kunai, símbolo del ninja renegado) Délo por hecho Tzunade-sama (Acto seguido salio de allí)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Estas enojado Naruto-kun? (Preguntaba preocupada Hinata, el chico no había dicho palabra desde Sakura e Ino se fueran asustadas por la reputación del rubio)

No, estoy acostumbrado a eso (respondió el exterminador)

No entiendo, acostumbrado a ¿que? (interrogo la Hyuuga)

Mira a tu alrededor, ¿no notas algo extraño? (le dijo el chico, por su parte Hinata revisaba el lugar)

Esta desierto, pero ¿Cómo es posible, estamos en la plaza, esto debería estar lleno de personas, ni siquiera los locales están abiertos, (respondió haciendo una pausa) Se ve tétrico y solitario, da miedo (termina su reflexión)

Lo siento. (Dice el rubio)

Lo sientes? Pero si no as hecho nada malo (Le dice la morena)

Saben que estoy aquí, eso es razón suficiente para irse, todos creen que soy demasiado peligroso para estar con humanos, y no los culpo, abecés yo también lo creo. (Hace una pausa) Por eso me disculpo Hinata-chan, mientras este contigo tus días serán muy parecidos a esto, todos se alejaran. (Explica el chico)

Debes sentirte muy solo Naruto-kun (Le dice la chica)

Así es mejor, de hecho, espero no te ofendas pero siempre guardare cierta distancia entre tu y yo, no quiero herirte (le contesto)

No te preocupes, yo creo que estoy en buenas manos, puedes estar cerca si quieres (dice con un leve sonrojo)

Prefiero no correr riesgos, los humanos son muy frágiles (dice el ojiazul)

Humanos, pero si tu también lo eres Naruto-kun, tan humano como yo.

Sabes, hubo un tiempo en el yo también creí eso, pero después comprendí que el ser un Exterminador implicaba dejar de ser humano, al menos psicológicamente, pero a mi eso se aplica distinto, yo deje de ser humano al poco tiempo de haber nacido.

Naruto-kun (decía la chica tristemente) no se que te allá echo pensar que no mereces ser llamado humano, pero lo eres. (Quería darle ánimo)

Tal vez, pero solo parcialmente.

No entiendo. (Le dijo Hinata)

Te mostrare (Naruto se quito la playera ante Hinata la cual al principio su única reacción fue la de sonrojarse pero paso a estar claramente sorprendida)

Es un sello (dijo la Hyuuga)

Era un sello, se utilizaba para mantener atrapado a un demonio dentro de mí.

Y que le paso al demonio? (dijo Hinata muy confusa) Fue extraído?

Al contrario, termino siendo asimilado por mi cuerpo, ahora somos uno (explico el chico).Por eso es que digo que solo soy parcialmente humano. (Dijo después de volver cubrirse)

Seas mitad demonio o no sigues teniendo una parte humana Naruto-kun, e podido verla, y no dejare que la parte demoníaca de tu ser te la arrebate. (Dijo firmemente la morena)

Ahora soy yo quien no entiende, ¿Cuándo fue que viste mi lado humano? (Inquirió el rubio)

Todo lo que me estas contando, lo haces para protegerme Naruto-kun, solo los humanos tienen ese sentimiento, si fueras como dices no te importaría en lo mas mínimo, ni siquiera me darías explicaciones o intentarías hacer mi estancia contigo mas amena, solo me verías como una misión mas, tal vez ni siquiera te hubieses tomado la molestia de hablarme. Por eso se que a pesar de haberte unido a un demonio sigues siendo humano, y como tal tu también necesitas de alguien que se preocupe por ti, te propongo algo Naruto-kun, ya que tu vas a cuidarme y a entrenarme yo me preocupare por ti. (Termino diciendo la muchacha con un sonrojo en sus mejillas)

En verdad te preocuparías por mi? (Dijo Naruto incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba)

Claro Naruto-kun, eso hacen los humanos cuando son amigos, se preocupan el uno por el otro.

Amigos? (Pregunto aun mas incrédulo el chico)

Por supuesto, eso solo si tu lo deseas. (Dijo la chica)

Me parece que podría intentarlo (le responde el chico) _Que extraño, no me tiene miedo, me a dicho que se preocuparía por mi, esto es confuso, se siente extraño, como un calor agradable, será ¿Qué en verdad sigue habiendo algo humano en mi? _

Vamos, debe haber alguna heladería abierta, yo invito. (Dijo la chica tomando de la mano al rubio y echando a correr con el en busca de un local abierto), y no te preocupes por los demás, seguro solo necesitaran acostumbrarse a ti.

¿Acostumbrarse? (Pregunto el chico en un susurro) _Sus manos son suaves, es muy agradable estar con ella, si, creo que podría acostumbrarme fácilmente a esto. _(Decía el mitad demonio para sus adentros)

**Asta aquí el segundo capitulo y a contestar reviews:**

**Dargor: Pues bien respondiendo a tu inquietud, Naruto no es como Jiraiya ya que como menciono en este capitulo su personalidad se distorsiono cuando tenia diez años, paso de ser alegre a ser el Naruto de este fic, posiblemente mas adelante en la historia le preste mas atención a eso. Gracias por tu comentario y espero hallas disfrutado este capitulo.**

**Gabe Logan: Pues bien como querías actualice pronto, aunque creo que dejare de hacerlo tan seguido, solo por un poco de suspenso y gracias por el comentario.**

**Kandara: Gracias por tu comentario, bueno eso de ponerlo como el mejor pues se puede decir que solo es físico, el punto de este fic será que Hinata le enseñe todo lo que no pudo aprender por ser un exterminador y tener dentro un demonio, lo de la pareja NarutoXHanabi de mi otro fic lo se y lo reconozco es una pareja extraña pero precisamente es hay donde radica su fuerte, es una pareja que no ha sido etiquetada como otras que he visto, así que prácticamente se puedo hacer de ella lo que quieras y eso es el atractivo el innovar y dar algo diferente que leer a los demás en lugar del típico cliché. Lo del MSN pues si quieres puedes agregarme es el mismo que mi correo pero no te desanimes si casi no me encuentras ya que casi no lo uso (la verdad casi siempre estoy ausente).**

**Han-Ko: Gracias me agrada que te guste mi trabajo y no te preocupes claro que lo voy a continuar, es mas algunos asta se quejan de que voy muy rapido.**


	3. Todo tiene un presio

**Pues ya les tengo lista la continuación del fic. Perdón por la demora pero ya saben la escuela me quita mucho tiempo. Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece (Y eso me hace muy infeliz pero ¿que se le va a hacer?)**

_Después de todo no encontramos ningún lugar abierto, la gente en demasiado egoísta, se deja llevar muy fácilmente por las apariencias, todos temen a Naruto-kun solo por su reputación como exterminador, si supieran lo pacifico que es se sorprenderían._ (Pensaba Hinata caminando al lado del joven mientras se dirigían a la residencia Hyuuga)

As estado muy callada Hinata-chan, ¿hay algo que te incomode? (Preguntaba el rubio a la chica)

No, solo pensaba en la villa, esta actitud que están tomando hacia ti me es muy molesta, ni siquiera te han dado una oportunidad, además para esta hora ya todos deben saber que te quedaras aquí por un buen tiempo así que es ridículo pensar en que hagan lo mismo que hoy todos los días, se esconden por su propia ignorancia, no entiendo como pueden ser así. (Dice claramente molesta la morena)

Te sorprendería saber de lo que son capaces algunos (le contesto el chico) recuerdo que cuando Jiraiya y yo queríamos hospedarnos en algún pueblo debíamos alquilar todo el lugar, ya que si alguien nos reconocía de todos modos la posada quedaba sin una sola alma. (Comenta el rubio)

Pues es lo mas estupido que he escuchado, son demasiado prejuiciosos.(Sentencio enfadada la chica)

Solo lo hacen por su propia seguridad, dime Hinata sinceramente podrías dormir tranquila sabiendo que en la habitación contigua se encuentra un asesino? (Le pregunto el ojiazul)

Pues si lo pones de ese modo, me avergüenza admitirlo pero creo que hubiese echo lo mismo. (Contesta la chica con tristeza) Pero aquí estoy platicando con ese supuesto asesino y sigo ilesa, así que no veo razón por la cual no podrían los demás hacer lo mismo. (Agrego)

Eres demasiado buena Hinata-chan, eso puede traerte problemas.

Tal vez, pero también me ha dejado ver mas allá de la etiqueta que te pusieron, me ha dejado ver a la persona que tengo en frente, no al exterminador de los archivos.

Aun no entiendo, después de que Tzunade te leyera parte de lo que he hecho, confiaste en mi. ¿Por que?(Pregunta el mitad demonio intrigado)

En la mañana, cuando entraste al río y me viste, no intentaste nada malo, te fuiste dejándome privacidad, muchos se hubiesen quedado a mirar, por eso cuando te vi en la oficina de la Hokage supe que estaba en buenas manos, que podía confiar en ti. (Termino de explicar con un sonrojo en sus mejillas)

Entiendo, así que por culpa de los mirones es que siempre llevas puesta esa chamarra tan grande.

Bueno, es que me da vergüenza utilizar menos ropa, no me gusta sentirme observada (Le dice la morena)

No te preocupes por eso, mientras yo este aquí puedes vestirte como quieras, nadie se atreverá a mirarte con malos ojos, o se las verían conmigo, además tienes un lindo cuerpo, no deberías ocultarlo tanto. _Pero que estupideces estoy diciendo, ella puede llevar enzima un oso si lo desea, no entiendo, normalmente no hablaría de temas tan triviales, o me limitaría a estar en silencio pero con ella a un lado no puedo. _(Se dice mentalmente el chico)(Por su parte Hinata estaba roja a mas no poder, el chico le había insinuado que se vería bien mas destapada, además le había echo un cumplido)

E ya…ya llegamos Naruto-kun, esta es mi casa (Dijo la Hyuuga decidiendo que seria mejor evadir el tema) Buenas tardes Tenten-chan, no sabia que vendrías hoy. (Saludo a la chica de cabello castaño recogido en dos bolas a cada lado de su cabeza justo después de entrar a la casa)

Hola Hinata, solo vine a dejar una entrega, pero no han querido decirme para quien es la… (se queda callada a media explicación al ver a la persona a un lado de su amiga) Naruto-sama, disculpe mis modales no lo vi entrar. (Se disculpo la castaña)

Es que ustedes se conocen? (Pregunta la Hyuuga)

La familia de Tenten se encarga del cuidado de mis armas, son los mejores fabricantes de katanas de todo el país del fuego. (Dice en un tono neutral el rubio lo cual Hinata percibió ya que antes estaba platicando tranquilamente)

Gracias Naruto-sama, es un honor para mi familia que un ninja como usted reconozca nuestro trabajo (Dice Tenten haciendo una reverencia) Si me permite me retiro Naruto-sama, asta luego Hinata. (Sale silenciosamente de la residencia)

Así que la familia de Tenten también hace tus armas, pero dime Naruto-kun de donde la conoces? (Pregunta la morena)

La conocí una vez que fue a entregar unas katanas al cuartel de los exterminadores que esta cerca de la villa del rayo, llego cuando estábamos bajo ataque de algunos esbirros de Orochimaru, fue de mucha ayuda en esa ocasión así que empecé a pedirla como refuerzo cuando necesitaba de alguien que me acompañase a las misiones de espionaje. (Respondió el rubio) la verdad es que hay algunos ninjas en Konoha que suelen acompañarme dependiendo de la misión.

Ya veo, y quienes son? (Dijo Hinata con la curiosidad a flor de piel)

Tenten, Shikamaru Nara, Kakashi Hatake, y una chica de la aldea de la arena llamada Temari, se podría decir que son como mi escuadrón AMBU.

Demo, esa chica de la arena, por que un especial interés en ella a pesar de ser de otra villa (Pregunta Hinata en un tono un tanto celoso)

Es una excelente ninja medico y domina ataques de viento de alto nivel, además es la hermana de un "amigo". (Dijo el rubio cambiando el tono de voz el lo de _amigo_)

No suenas muy convencido de que lo sea. (Le dice la Hyuuga)

Es por que no somos amigos realmente, solo mantenemos algo así como un trato de no agresión entre nosotros.

Eso es algo extraño, creo que no acabo de entender. (Dice la de ojos blancos)

Veras, hace unos 3 años los Akatsuki lo atacaron, casualmente yo estaba rondando el desierto en una misión de reconocimiento de la zona y lo ayude a deshacerse de sus atarantes.

Entonces debe tener una técnica de línea sucesoria muy buena. (Reflexiono la chica)

No, a el le hicieron lo mismo que a mi, pero su sello funciono de forma diferente, envés de que su cuerpo asimilase al demonio llegaron a una especie de acuerdo, tal vez lo conozcas se llama Sobaku no Gaara. (Termino su relato el rubio)

El Kasekage de la aldea de la arena. (Dijo la morena)

Tienes muy buenos contactos chico, el Kasekage es uno de los ninjas mas temidos del país del viento. (Interrumpió en la plática Hiashi Hyuuga)

Hay algo que debamos saber Hiashi? (Pregunto fríamente Naruto)

Hinata debe presentarse en la academia, al parecer ya ha llegado el cuerpo que la Hokage solicito para su clase. (Fue toda la respuesta del Hyuuga antes de irse)

Debe ser algo importante, vamos Naruto-kun, no queremos hacer esperar a Tzunade-sama. (Dijo la chica)

Bien entonces (el rubio se acerco a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos)

Naruto-kun? (Susurro una sorprendida y rojísima morena)

Tranquila solo es para llegar mas rápido (Le respondió el aludido y poco después ambos desaparecieron en una pequeña columna de humo)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Bien los he llamado aquí para que enseñarles a reconocer los rastros dejados por algunas técnicas ninja de alto nivel, les será muy útil para reconocer causas de muerte. (Explicaba la Hokage a un grupo selecto de ninjas médicos a los cuales entrenaba)

Oye Sakura por que crees que nos han mandado llamar de urgencia solo para ver a un cadáver? No seria lo mismo esperar a la clase de mañana? (Pregunta una chica rubia a su mejor amiga en un susurro)

No se Ino, yo tampoco entiendo nada, tal ves la Hokage solo este exagerando, no seria la primera vez. (Le respondió la pelirrosa también susurrando)

Se preguntaran por que los he traído con un anuncio urgente, pues la razón de eso es que… (Pero Tzunade no puede terminar su dialogo ya que una leve muralla de humo se materializo en la habitación acompañada de un suave pof y captando la atención de todos)

Cof, cof Sabia que debía prohibirte usar esa técnica dentro de la aldea (tosió lo Hokage) eres demasiado problemático ¿Na…ru…to? (Dijo en tono sorprendido y pausado al ver que el chico llego abrazado de su protegida, la cual seguía igual de roja y algo sorprendida ya que ella nunca había viajado así en su vida)

Lo sentimos Hokage-sama, no volverá a ocurrir (Decía la morena al reaccionar después de un momento, y se encamino a su asiento, justo entre Sakura e Ino, seguida de cerca por el exterminador) _Pero que vergüenza, todos nos han visto llegar abrazados y por si fuera poco interrumpimos la clase de Tzunade-sama _(Pensaba muy nerviosa mientras veía como el causante de su bochorno se acomodaba tranquilamente en una de las esquinas superiores del aula, obviamente no estaba interesado en lo que pudiese decir la Hokage)

Te has dado cuenta Sakura? El muy desalmado se ha atrevido a manosear a la pobre Hinata. (Murmuraba Ino)

Pues a mi me pareció que mas bien era ella quien no quería soltarlo (Respondió la pelirrosa a su amiga)

¿Qué? no, no es nada de eso, el solo me trajo para no llegar mas tarde (Intentaba excusarse la pobre Hinata)

Si ya terminaron de hablar señorita Hyuuga, creo que podemos proseguir con la explicación (Hablo Tzunade reprendiendo a su alumna, la cual solo agacho la mirada). Bien como iba diciendo… (La clase siguió su curso normal revisando un sin numero de heridas realizadas en el cuerpo, cortes, quemaduras, tejido destruido por congelamiento, incluso de le extrajeron muestras de algo que parecía ser mercurio, en otras palabras el cadáver había quedado irreconocible.)

Deacuerdo ahora verán la verdadera razón por la que era imprescindible que esta clase de diese hoy mismo (Dijo Tzunade abriendo el pecho del obseso y revelando que todo el interior de este estaba en un estado de putrefacción muy alto).

Pero que asco, ese olor es insoportable (Se quejo Sakura)

¿Como es posible que este en ese estado, se supone que el cuerpo fue preservado por ninjas expertos para que pudiese ser examinado por la Hokage. (Decía Ino)

Eso es correcto señorita Yamanaka, de echo si no se le hubiese intentado preservar, a estas horas el veneno con que fue infectado el cuerpo ya lo abría consumido en su totalidad, se trata de una toxina que destruye el tejido muy lentamente, de no ser por que el sujeto murió a causa de un severo choque eléctrico, abría sufrido un horrendo periodo de agonía de unas 5 horas. (Explico la Hokage)

Disculpe Hokage-sama cuantos ninjas fueron requeridos para acabar con ese sujeto? (Pregunto Sakura)

Uno (Respondió Hinata que no cabía en su asombro)

Veo que ya a dado con los nombres del difunto y su exterminador señorita Hyuuga.(Le dijo la Hokage) Podría compartir su hipótesis con el resto de la clase?

El sujeto es Orochimaru, el sanin traidor de Konoha y su exterminador fue… (Se quedo en silencio a lo que todos la miraban expectantes)

Es correcto Hinata. Bien pueden retirarse, si tienen alguna duda se imprimirá un reporte completo de la autopsia por la mañana.(Y así todos salieron felices de no tener que soportar la peste del lugar)

Lo sabes ¿cierto?. (Pregunto el rubio a su protegida cuando salieron de la academia)

Fuiste tu, en verdad no creí que se pudiesen utilizar tantos ataques distintos en tan poco tiempo. Me ha dado cuenta de que no necesitabas utilizar tanto chacra para acabar con el, ¿Por qué gastaste innecesariamente tanta energía? (Pregunto la morena)

Aun no puedo controlar todo el poder que tengo, así que debo asegurarme de mantenerlo dentro de un nivel estable, no puedo arriesgarme a tener energía de más. Podría salirse de control. (Contesto el rubio)

Ya veo, periódicamente debes liberar grandes cantidades de chacra para poder controlarlo, entonces por eso todas tus misiones han sido hechas en tiempo record, no las terminas tan rápido solo por gusto, necesitas asegurarte de no tener mas chacra de lo debido, o pondrías en riesgo la misión. (Cavilo la chica)

Así es, eres muy perspicaz, eso te ayudara mucho, además si dejara que el chacra de acumulara seria nocivo para mi. Esa es una de las desventajas de tener tanto poder.(decía Naruto) _Aunque tal vez aun tenga alguna oportunidad de remediarlo, si es que los Aburame aun confían en mi._

**Eso es todo por hoy, disculpen si no respondo reviews en esta ocasión pero tengo algunos problemas con mi computadora y no me deja leerlos, de todos modos manden sus reviews y en cuanto pueda los contestare. Se despide Demonicusangelo. PORTENSE MAL Y CUIDENSE BIEN.**


	4. Una rival para Hinata

**Esta vez e tardado, no se si hallan dado cuenta pero en lo se refiere a los fics soy muy irregular, abecés publico 2 veces al día y otras tardo varios días (si no es que un poco mas de la semana) pero no se desesperen siempre termino lo que empiezo. Bien ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece y no ago esto con fines de lucro (Enserio estoy arto de repetirlo así que si quieren demandarme háganlo, de todos modos aunque pierda no conseguirán mas de unos cuantos pesos) después de esa clásica y depresiva aclaración e aquí el siguiente capítulo de Buscando. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Un mes, ni yo me lo creo, tengo aquí un mes completo y ninguno de los Hyuuga ha intentado echarme, bueno esta el problema con Hiashi pero no pasa de malas miradas y palabras, no puedo creer que un cretino como ese tenga la dicha de tener una hija como Hinata, tal vez sea solo que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien me trata bien o sea solo que me estoy encariñando con la chica pero lo cierto es que no he podido sacármela de la cabeza, es decir solo hay que ver su forma de hacer de las cosas, todo lo hace como si la vida se le fuera en ello, incluso cuando solo se trate de un entrenamiento tan sencillo como el que esta realizando con Kurenai y ese tal Kiba, ja ese odioso chico perro, me a retado 9 veces solo en esta semana y no importa de que manera lo humille siempre esta ideando otra forma de quedar en ridículo, a quien trata de engañar? Todo mundo sabe que solo esta intentando impresionar a Hinata, ese tipo es una burla andante y me esta colmando la paciencia, asta su perro ¿Cómo es que se llama?... a si Akamaru, asta ese animal parece ser mas listo que su amo, por lo menos el consigue que Hinata le ponga mas atención, mmm curioso allí esta otra vez Hanabi, espiando como siempre esa chiquilla tiene demasiada energía y muy mal gusto, mira que gustarle ese antipático chico perro, ahora que recuerdo es la chica mas rara que jamás allá visto, en cuanto puse un pie en la residencia Hyuuga me hablo como si me conociese de siempre, abecés no se como hacer que pare. _(Cavilaba Naruto mientras vigilaba el entrenamiento de Hinata desde la rama de un árbol)

Sal de allí de una vez Shikamaru, se que no te tomarías la molestia de venir a verme solo para saludar, es demasiado problemático para ti, así que dime quien te a enviado. (Dice el rubio percatándose de la presencia a sus espaldas, un par de ramas mas arriba.)

Bien, así no perderé el tiempo, la Hokage quiere verte a ti y a Hinata-san, dice que es sobre un asunto relacionado con los Aburame. (Responde de forma vaga el Nara)

Si es asunto de los Aburame ¿por que no a sido Shino quien lo comunique? (Pregunta el ojiazul)

Y como quieres que sepa eso, solo me limito a dar el mensaje de la Hokage, a casi lo olvido Tenten manda a decirle a Naruto-sama que sus katanas están listas (Dice en tono burlón el controlador de sombras)

Bien si eso es todo iremos en cuanto el entrenamiento termine (Dice el mitad demonio) ¿Aun sigues aquí? ¿Qué no hay algunas nubes por allí que debas estar contemplando?.

La miras demasiado (Le dice el Nara)

Claro que la miro demasiado, se supone que debo cuidar de ella, no puedo serle indiferente. (Contesta el rubio)

Tu a lo único que no le eres indiferente es al ramen, sabes perfectamente que con solo sentir su chacra es mas que suficiente para cerciorarte de que este en perfecto estado, te estas metiendo en terrenos peligrosos y sumamente problemáticos. (Habla Shikamaru).

No necesito una niñera Shikamaru, se perfectamente en el lío que me estoy metiendo, solo que no estoy seguro de querer salir de el. (Dijo Naruto)

Si que eres problemático, haya tú. (Dice el Nara desapareciendo en un pof)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

No seria más fácil si nos transportara asta la oficina de Tsunade? (Dice Naruto caminando al lado de Hinata)

La Hokage te prohibió utilizar esa técnica pera verla Naruto-kun (Responde la morena con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al recordar la vez que interrumpieron la clase de Tsunade)

Tendré que salir de Konoha esta noche. (Dice el rubio)

Lo se, debes gastar chacra, ¿hay algo en especial en que gastarlo hoy? (Pregunta la chica)

Esto va contra las reglas pero ¿por que no me acompañas, hay un lugar no muy lejos de aquí que es perfecto para visitar de noche. (Le responde el ojiazul)

Me gustaría, pero mi padre no me dejaría salir de la aldea (Contesta la morena)

Déjamelo a mí, solo debo hacer un clon y un henge, nada del otro mundo, volveremos mañana al medio día. (Dice el chico)

Estaremos toda la noche fuera? (Pregunta la Hyuuga manteniendo su sonrojo)

Claro, es lo mas conveniente en estos casos. (Respondió tranquilamente el rubio)

_Toda la noche fuera, el y yo a solas, solo espero no caer en la tentación _(Pensaba la chica nerviosa) _No, debo controlarme, solo será una noche y no sucederá nada, solo debo estar tranquila y no pensar cosas indebidas, si eso are, además si llegase a pasar algo mi padre me mataría, se supone que ya estoy prometida. Tendré que decírselo a Naruto, aunque no quiera hacerlo _(Termino sus pensamientos la morena con un semblante de derrota)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Aun no me convencen sus argumentos, pero si ustedes lo quieren así no puedo oponerme, después de todo no tengo ingerencia sobre las decisiones internas de los clanes. (Decía Tsunade a dos mujeres del clan Aburame)

Son solo precauciones Tsunade-sama, no podemos quedarnos sin un líder y Naruto aun sigue registrado como hijo adoptivo de Shibi, además así guardamos mejor las apariencias en el clan y le damos una cuartada más creíble a Shino-sama para su misión. (Hablo una anciana de la mujeres la cual era una anciana de avanzada edad)

Y que tiene que ver este asunto con Hinata? (Pregunta Jiraya desde la ventana)

Mi hermano debe cuidar de la chica Hyuuga esta que usted termine con el entrenamiento de sus reemplazos, así que queremos ofrecerle la protección del clan Aburame ya que según usted nos había explicado mi hermano le tiene aprecio (Decía en un tono un tanto enfadado una chica de cabello negro amarrado en una trenza que le llega asta los tobillos, de la misma edad de Naruto y con ojos violeta)

A mi me parece bien si así lo quiere el clan, pero no se si Hinata-chan este de acuerdo con su idea. (Dice una voz desde el techo de la habitación)

Igual de sorpresivo que siempre hermano. (Dice la chica de la trenza)

Tu tampoco as cambiado mucho Kasumi, sigues igual de seria que siempre hermanita. (Dice el rubio descendiendo junto con Hinata)

Si quieres hacerte el interesante hazlo Naruto, pero no le pegues tus malos hábitos a Hinata (Interrumpe la reunión Tsunade)

Naruto-sama entonces debo suponer que esta deacuerdo en ser el nuevo líder del clan Aburame (Dijo la mujer mayor del clan Aburame)

No tengo objeciones, pero esto también involucra a Hinata-chan así que ella tiene la última palabra. (Contesta el aludido)

_Esto no me gusta, se toma muchas molestias por ella, pero no importa al final estoy segura que podré quemarme con Naruto, si tan solo no me viese todo el tiempo como su hermana hace mucho que ya seria su prometida _(Pensaba Kasumi mientras veía no muy amigablemente a Hinata)

Si Naruto-kun quiere ser líder del clan Aburame yo acepto los términos que mencionaron, después de todo el que este cuidando de mi no significa que no pueda hacer lo que el quiera. (Dijo Hinata al ver que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella)

_¿Lo ha llamado Naruto-kun? Esto es mas grave de lo que pensé, de ninguna manera voy a dejar que me quite al chico del que e estado enamorada desde que tengo memoria._(Pensaba enojada la gemela de Shino)

Bien si eso es todo solo debo arreglar los papeles, ustedes ya pueden retirarse (Dijo la anciana Aburame)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

No sabes el gusto que me da tenerte de vuelta hermano, las cosas no son iguales sin ti (Decía Kasumi agarrada del brazo de Naruto)

Yo también te extrañe hermana (Responde Naruto)

Por lo visto hace mucho que no se ven Kasumi-san (Intervino la Hyuuga)

Hace dos años que no hablábamos, de no se por que Shikamaru nos traía noticias de vez en cuando no sabríamos nada de el. (Dijo en tono de reproche la Aburame)

Bueno creo que es hora de irnos Hinata-chan, iré a verlos mañana Kasumi. (Dice el chico alejándose)

¿Irse? ¿Ustedes dos solos? ¿A donde? (Interrogo de inmediato la de la trenza)

Solo llevare a Hinata-chan a ver el lago, se que te preocupas por mi pero esos celos son demasiado hermanita. (Respondió el chico que seguía su camino)

Asta mañana Kasumi-san (Se despidió respetuosamente la Hyuuga)

Un momento, voy a dejarte algo bien en claro desde este instante Hyuuga, Naruto es mío así que no quiero que se ocurran ideas extrañas en el lago, y solo tengo esta consideración contigo por ser amiga de Shino desde la academia, de lo contrario usaría métodos mas contundentes. (Amenazo la Aburame)

No se de lo que me hablas Kasumi, pero te aseguro una cosa te puedo decir, si pasa algo en el lago no será por que yo lo inicie, tal vez así te sientas mas a gusto (Respondió Hinata mientras se alejaba)

"No será por que yo lo inicie" Rayos por lo que veo la Hyuuga ya se me adelanto, bueno no importa, igual yo tengo la ventaja de conocerlo mejor.

**Espero hallan disfrutado del capitulo, al parecer ya no se puede responder reviews en el fic así que desgraciadamente tendré que dejar de hacerlo, solo haré aclaraciones a la historia si me lo piden, pero sigan dejando reviews ya veré como responder aunque sea uno por uno. Se despide Demonicusangelo y recuerden PORTENSE MAL Y CUIDENSE BIEN. **


	5. Ninfa del lago

**Pues después de siglos de abandono continuo con mi fic, con dedicatoria especial a mi lector numero uno Kisame Hoshigaki por ser el que mas reviews, ideas y comentarios me a dejado gracias por el apoyo, te prometo hacer todo lo posible por seguir avanzando el fic de ¿Naruto-Sensei? .**

**Y bueno ya llego la hora de los anuncios que me hacen desear mi obituario: Ninguno de los personajes de la extraordinaria serie de Naruto me pertenece y por el amor de dios si pudiese sacarle plata al asunto ¿no creen que mínimo tendría un manga? Así que esta demás decir que esto no me sacara de pobre. Bien terminados los anuncios e iniciada una nueva fase depresiva en mi vida por culpa de ellos que comience el fic:**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Oye Tenten me entere de que tu familia esta haciéndose cargo de las armas del 9 elementos (Dice Ino caminando al lado de la castaña)

Así es, Naruto-sama nos pidió que afiláramos sus katanas ya que han perdido algo de lucidez en sus últimas misiones (Respondió la aludida)

Debe ser genial poder tener armas como esas en tus manos Tenten-chan, ¿Es cierto que sus katanas tienen poderes especiales? (Pregunta fascinada la pelirrosa a su otro lado)

¿Poderes especiales?... vaya pero que chismosa se ha vuelto la gente, es cierto que las katanas de Naruto-sama son armas muy especiales ya que son únicas en su tipo, pero además de su legado histórico no cuentan con nada que avale esos poderes de los hablan, después de todo es el que porta el arma el que tiene la ultima palabra en la batalla, en manos inexpertas da igual utilizar la mejor espada del mundo que una simple vara de bambú (Termina su explicación la chica de los molotitos)

Veo que conoces a fondo tu trabajo Tenten, me alegra que las armas de mi hermano estén en tan buenas manos (Dice Kasumi que acababa de llegar)

¿¡Hermano? (Preguntan sorprendidas Sakura e Ino)

Me sorprende que no lo sepas Sakura ya que siempre estas metida en la biblioteca ninja y los archivos de Tsunade-sama (Dice burlonamente Tenten), en fin para resumir la historia Shibi el padre de Shino-san y Kasumi adopto a Naruto-sama.

¿Naruto-sama? Creía que solo te referías a el como Uzumaki-sama ¿Desde cuando tantas confiancitas Tenten? _Increíble lo dejo de ver solo un par de años y todo mundo quiere quitármelo_ (Pensaba celosa la Aburame)

Bueno es que cuando llego a la aldea se me salio llamarlo por su nombre de pila sin querer y bueno ya que a el no pareció molestarle seguí llamándole así (Trataba de excusarse la castaña sabiendo que si no decía algo convincente seria victima de los famosos celos homicidas de su amiga) _Si se entera de que el me pidió que lo llamase así me mata._

Por cierto Kasumi ¿ya terminaste de discutir los asuntos de tu clan con la Hokage? (Sakura decide salir al rescate de Tenten al darse cuenta de que Kasumi no tenia intenciones de pasar por alto la "osadía" de la castaña al llamar al nueve elementos por su nombre)

Si ya esta todo solucionado, mi hermano será nombrado líder del clan Aburame y dormirá en casa de donde nunca debió salir (Decía la morena con corazoncitos en los ojos)

¿Y que pasara con la misión de cuidar de Hinata? (Cuestiono la rubia)

No hables de esa mujerzuela barata en mi presidencia, no se de que privilegios se supone que goza esa maldita para quedarse a vivir en el mismo techo que Naruto, y además ir al lago con el (Dice Kasumi roja de la ira de solo imaginarse a Hinata queriendo propasarse con su hermano)

¿Nani? Ese desalmado estará a solas con la pobre Hinata en el lago, pobrecilla no quiero ni imaginarme todas las barbaridades que le ara ese mhhhhm (Afortunadamente para la Yamanaka una manzana cortesía de Sakura se incrusto en su boca antes de que Kasumi y Tenten la escuchasen)

Me sorprende que pienses así de Hinata-chan, por si no lo sabes ella ya esta comprometida y además aunque no lo estuviese tampoco es de ese tipo de chicas inmaduras e irresponsables que se le entregarían tan fácilmente a un chico por muy atractivo que sea (Sentencio la castaña defendiendo a su amiga de perlada mirada)

Y si a eso le sumamos lo tímida que es, seguramente a lo máximo que llegaría seria a morirse de la impresión (Le secundo la pelirrosa)

Pues se esta tardando (Termino la de cabello trenzado)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Bien ya llegamos (Anuncio Naruto a Hinata que seguía aferrada a el ya que este los transporto en un puf)

¿Que? A disculpa Naruto-kun (Decía una rojísima Hyuuga mientras se separaba del chico) _Tranquilízate Hinata o va notar que te gusta _(Se reprendió mentalmente) Emm Naruto-kun no veo nada ¿Dónde estamos? (Pregunto al percatarse de que todo el sitio estaba a obscuras)

Espera no te muevas (dice el chico al tiempo que se acerca ella y la toma por la cintura) estamos en una caverna subterránea del lago, si te separas podrías perderte o caer al agua (explico el mitad demonio susurrando al oído de la morena)

¿Y a que hemos venido aquí? (Pregunto la chica sumamente nerviosa ya que un sin fin de conclusiones pasaban por su cabeza)

Solo espera y veras (Le dijo Naruto y al instante la caverna empezó a verse iluminada por millones de pequeñas luces azules y rojas haciendo visible el interior de esta y maravillando a la chica)

Que hermoso, pero son ¿Luciérnagas? (Dijo sorprendida la Hyuuga)

Así es, acaban de terminar su estado larvario y están intentando aparearse, pero esta especie es muy particular, pone sus huevesillos en el agua y cuando emerge la luciérnaga adulta su luz es azul o roja según el sexo para atraer pareja. (Le explica el rubio) ¿Te gusta?

Es precioso Naruto-kun (Dice Hinata dando unos pasos al frente para poder admirar el espectáculo de luces a su al rededor) ¿Cómo es que lo descubriste?

Shino, Kasumi y yo solíamos venir con páp… Shibi cada año (Dijo Naruto)

¿Seguro que esta bien que este aquí Naruto-kun? Creo que este lugar te hace recordar viejas penas (Dice algo triste la Hyuuga)

No te preocupes todo esta bien, además no as visto lo mejor (Le dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a desvestirse asta quedar solo con un short)

¿Qu..que ha..haces Na..Naruto-kun? (Dijo la morena dándose la vuelta para que el rubio no pudiese ver el carmín que se había apoderado de sus mejillas) _Se ve tan bien solo con su short, no, pero que rallos pienso, contrólate Hinata contrólate _(Pensaba la chica tratando de no ver a Naruto)

Calma, no te preocupes Hinata-chan todo esta bien (Denuedo volvía a susurrarle al oído colocándose detrás de ella mientras comenzaba a desabotonar la chamarra que Hinata llevaba puesta)

_No, el quiere, no Hinata detenlo, vamos hazte a un lado, reacciona, ¿Por qué no me muevo? No puedo mover un músculo,¿ o será que no quiero hacerlo, no eso es imposible, no puedo dejar que siga con esto si mi padre se llega a enterar me mata. _

¿Traes puesto tu traje de baño Hinata? (Pregunta el rubio que para ese entonces ya había terminado de desabotonar la chamarra)

S…si (Responde muy nerviosa y tensa la Hyuuga, al percatarse de esto Naruto retrocede y con un leve rubor)

E…yo…lo siento Hinata-chan, no me di cuenta de lo que hacia, pero te aseguro que no estaba intentando, esto, tu sabes. _Rayos, ahora pensara que soy un pervertido, bien echo idiota acabas de mandar a la mierda la vaga esperanzas que tenias de que te correspondiera._

N…no, no te preocupes Naruto-kun, es solo que bueno no estoy acostumbrada a…pues que…que un chico…me…quite mi…ropa. (Dice entrecortadamente la chica comenzando a calmarse) ¿_Que me pasa? ¿Por que me siento así? Yo quería que se detuviera y se detuvo, debería sentirme bien. Amenos… amenos que no quisiera que se detuviera. Hinata en que piensas eres una pervertida, por supuesto que Naruto-kun no iba a desnudarte, el no es de esa clase de chicos, aunque me hubiese gustado que continuara. ¿Pero que estupideces estoy pensando? _(Termino su monologo mental aun muy roja)

Em bueno será mejor entrar al agua mientras hay luz, quiero mostrarte algo (Dijo el mitad demonio metiéndose al agua) Ven Hinata-chan el agua esta estupenda.

(En cuanto Hinata entro al agua Naruto le izo una seña para que lo siguiera y comenzó a bucear asta el fondo de la caverna para tomar unas conchas entre sus manos y sacarlos a la superficie)

¿Eso es lo que querías mostrarme Naruto-kun? (Pregunto la Hyuuga muy intrigada)

Pues no, la verdad lo que quiero mostrarte esta dentro de la concha (Le dijo mientras utilizaba su chacra para abrir el objeto dejando al descubierto una hermosa perla)

Wow, es hermosa Naruto-kun (decia sorprendida la morena)

Muy hermosa y muy útil (Dice el chico mientras comienza a acumular chacra en sus manos y este iba introdujendose en la perla.)Uff, buen creo que con eso será suficiente.

Ya veo, utilizas la perla para drenar tu chacra dentro de ella, como si fuese una especie de contenedor. (Dijo la chica)

A ti nada se te escapa (Respondió el rubio haciendo que Hinata se ruborizara), así es sirve como un deposito de energía, y también para resaltar tus ojos (Dice mientras se acerca a Hinata con un collar de esas perlas y se lo coloca)

E…esto, muchas gracias Naruto-kun (Susurro la joven contemplando el hermoso collar que el chico le había obsequiado) No tenia que hacerlo.

Bueno, la verdad ese collar no es del todo gratis Hinata-chan (Dijo el rubio acercándose aun mas a la morena y tomando delicadamente su rostro entre sus manos)

Y cu..cual e..es el pre (Hinata no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que sus labios quedaron atrapados bajo los de Naruto en un suave beso el cual no rechazo)

_No, no me importa si mi padre se enoja por esto, simplemente es algo que no puedo ni quiero evitar _(Pensó Hinata mientras serraba los ojos y correspondía el beso de Naruto rodeando su cuello con sus brazos)

_En verdad es como una ninfa del lago _(Fue el ultimo pensamiento de Naruto antes de romper con esa suave caricia por falta de aire y perderse el blanco abismo de los ojos de Hinata)

**Asta aquí, si soy muy malo no les puse Lemon pero bueno tendrán que esperar asta el próximo capitulo para ver que mas sucederá en la caverna por que se los aseguro Kasumi no dejara las cosas por la paz y Hiashi bueno ustedes saben que la razón de vivir del tipo es joder a los demás. Bien pasando al siguiente punto de la agenda quiero informarles que tengo un considerable atraso con mi historia de ¿Naruto-Sensei? Y pues e decidido que la actualizare asta poner a la par (en cuanto a capítulos se refiere) a todos mis fic´s o en cristiano para los que no me hallan entendido, quiero que todos mis fic´s lleguen al capitulo 6 para así cada que actualice los actualice los tres de una ves y los lectores tengan de donde elegir. Debo decir que me e visto tentado a escribir otro fic mas pero me abstendré de hacerlo asta por lo menos terminar con uno de los que ya tengo para no atrasarme mas, amenos que sea un one shot o un drable, ya que me sirven para des estresarme y darme ánimos de seguir escribiendo, apropósito de ánimos dejen reviews y les prometo que mientras mas escriban mas pronto actualizare y no se preocupen si creen que solo seria escribir por una tontería, todas las opiniones cuentan para poder hacer una mejor historia, no se limiten solo a dejar un mensaje de felicitación si quieren que les aclare sus dudas respecto al fic pues para eso estoy, que si quieren darme ideas pues dénmelas que de ellas incluso asta puedo hacer mas ameno y creativo el fic, que no les agrado algo pues díganmelo para poder mejorar, que me quieren mandar un virus pues hay si ya no, virus no por piedad, ya van varias veces que tengo que lidiar con ellos y es horrible quitárselos de encima, bueno es todo por el momento, se despide su amigo:**

**Demonicusangelo y les recuerda "PORTENSE MAL Y CUIDENSE BIEN"**


	6. Situaciones comprometedoras

**Lo se siglos de retrazo pero es que debía aclarar la ideas para el fic, estaba pasando pop un bloqueo de escritor, afortunadamente con mis 2 nuevos fics me desatore del bache y ahora si estoy escribiendo poquito de todos pero eso si a todos les estoy avanzando en algo. Gracias por su paciencia y disfruten el capitulo Y POR PIEDAD DEJEN REVIEW.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capitulo 6: Situaciones comprometedoras**

_Sorprendente, no creí que en verdad tuviese que ponerme serio en esto _(Era el pensamiento que Hyuuga Neiji tenia mientras esquivaba un rápido golpe que su adversario envió desde un Angulo muy incomodo) _¿Cuándo ha aprendido a moverse de esa forma, su velocidad y precisión tampoco son las mismas, hace apenas unos meses la hubiese derrotado en unos minutos._

_Es impresionante, en verdad no creí que Hinata pudiese progresar tanto, ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento le dio Naruto?_ (Hiashi, que si no lo estuviese viendo no lo creería, presenciaba en silencio el combarte entre Neiji y Hinata asombrado por la obvia mejoría de esta) _Ese chico en verdad sabe lo que hace. _

(Sin embargo Naruto no parecía muy complacido con lo que veía, mas bien estaba algo aburrido como esperando algo obvio desde hace mucho ya que la pelea se había prolongado por mas de una hora, el combate era por demás impresionante, el genio de los Hyuuga se había visto en la necesidad de utilizas su Byakugan desde el inicio de esta y aunque asta el momento había sido exitoso en su defensa no logro obstruir ninguno de los puntos de chacra de su prima; por su parte la hereda de los Hyuuga había optado por una táctica sumamente extraña al ver de los miembros del clan, solo utilizo su técnica de línea sucesoria por unos segundos al iniciar la batalla y el estilo clásico de taijutsu de su familia había sido deformado ya que normalmente el 90 de su taijutsu se concentraba en dar golpes certeros cosa que Hinata no estaba haciendo sino que había logrado una combinación de patadas y golpes dando un grado de 50-50 logrando mantener a raya a Neiji desde el inicio y utilizando esporádicamente algunas técnicas de aire y tierra para sacarse de enzima a su primo si este lograba pasar su defensa cosa rarísima en el estilo de pelea Hyuuga)

HINATA YA TE HAS DIVERTIDO BASTANTE TERMINA CON ESTO RAPIDO TENEMOS COSAS QUE HACER (Grito el rubio a la morena ya impaciente por salir de ese lugar)

HAI (Respondió la ojiblanca al tiempo de alejarse unos metros de su oponente y hacer una reverencia) Lo lamento Neiji-onisan pero debo terminar con la pelea ahora.

Solo por poder defenderte mejor no ganaras Hinata-sama el destino ya esta dado y como siempre seré yo quien gane (Respondió el Hyuuga en un semblante altivo dando a entender que no dejaría que su prima lo derrotase)

Yo…(comenzó algo indecisa la Hyuuga) yo…yo no creo en el destino, me han enseñado a creer en mi misma y no dejar que algo tan trivial rija mi vida (Dijo decidida la morena al tiempo de adoptar su postura ofensiva y lanzarse en contra de su primo con algunas patadas certeras al abdomen aunque extrañamente unos destellos azulados salían en cada contacto mandando a su oponente algunos metros atrás)

No conseguirás nada con eso Hinata-sama, aun cuando allá recibido tu combo de patadas tengo mayor resistencia (Dijo el chico poniéndose en pie pero encontrando esto difícil ya que un dolor en algunos puntos de su abdomen no se lo permitían) Mis puntos de chacra se han cerrado (Declaro sorprendido en pie pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo)

¿Cuándo lo ha hecho? (Pregunto Hanabi también sorprendida por lo sucedido)

El destello de chacra que emanaba de sus pies, es posible, ella…ha aprendido a cerrar los puntos de chacra también con sus pies (Concluyo Hiashi sin poder parpadear por la sorpresa)

Ya veo, así que por eso la deformación en el estilo de pelea, en ese caso es como si estuviese atacando con cuatro armas mientras que Neiji solo tiene dos. (Declaro sorprendida Tenten quien se hallaba sentada a un lado de Naruto) Eso es imposible de hacerse en un mes, Naruto-sama no habrá

¿Y que si lo hice, el entrenamiento sigue siendo el mismo estando en este mundo o dentro de su mente (Respondió el rubio a Tenten)

Entonces estaba en lo cierto, le ha enseñado a encerrarse en su mente (Dijo Tenten)

¿De que otra forma conseguiría estos resultados en un día? (Respondió como si nada Naruto)

¿Un día? Eso es imposible, además se supone que el entrenamiento lleva ya un mes (Hablo Hanabi)

Todo ese tiempo Hinata solo se concentro en el entrenamiento de concentración que le di, lo que vez ahora es resultado de fraccionar un día en seis meses (Sentencio el rubio)

Le has enseñado a entrenar con su mente ya que dentro de esta el tiempo no existe, el resultado es que en un día ella ha entrenado el equivalente a seis meses (Dijo Hiashi) en verdad sorprendente pero ¿que hay de las limitaciones?

Lo se, no puede entrenar así todo el tiempo, se volvería loca al intentarlo, por eso tuve que conectar su mente con la mía, sin ese soporte su cordura hubiese colapsado (Declaro el rubio)

_Astuto, temible pero astuto Hinata ha llegado a un nivel muy alto en poco tiempo, solo espero que no se extralimite._(Pensó el patriarca Hyuuga)

(Por su parte Hinata había comenzado a concentrar chacra para el siguiente paso)

¿Que pretende por que no me ataca? (Se pregunta Neiji) ¿Niebla? A creado niebla pero ¿con que fin? Ella sabe que puedo ver atreves de ella con mi byakugan

Neiji-nisan gracias por la pelea, pero debo terminar con esto (Dijo la chica Hyuuga al tiempo en que un destello amarillo comenzaba a salir de la palmas de sus manos) MANIPULACION ELEMENTAL, BRUMA ELECTRICA (Grito al tiempo que tocaba la espesa niebla que cubría a Neiji, de inmediato dentro de la bruma comenzaron a verse destellos eléctricos y un grito proveniente de su interior dio a entender que el ataque había sido efectivo.)

¿Pero que demonios? (Dijo pasmado el patriarca Hyuuga)

Eso fue… una derivación de las técnicas de Naruto-sama (Sentencio impresionada Tenten)

Pero eso es imposible, la electricidad no se puede transmitir por vía aérea, Hinata debió de golpear a Neiji en algún momento aprovechando que la niebla no le permitía ver (Dijo Hanabi intentando ver una lógica en el ataque de su hermana)

Fe…felicidades Hi..Hinata-sama (Hablo Neiji entrecortadamente para después caer al suelo sin poder evitarlo)

¿Cómo lo has conseguido? (Pregunto Hanabi acercándose a su hermana mayor que estaba sentada en el piso recuperándose de la pelea)

La niebla es agua solo que en estado gaseoso, pero igualmente sirve para conducir la electricidad (Aclaro la ganadora del encuentro mientras su hermana pequeña la ayudaba a ponerse de pie)

Yo la llevare a su habitación, tú ocúpate de atender a tu primo que es el que realmente necesita cuidados (Ordeno Naruto a la pequeña Hyuuga mientras tomaba a Hinata para llevarla a descansar)

Hai (Contesto la pequeña de inmediato, por su parte el consejo Hyuuga que estaba reunido del otro lado de la habitación aun no cabían en su asombro, ninguno de ellos articulo palabra alguna asta que el rubio se alejo del lugar, en parte por sorpresa pero mayoritariamente se debía a la cantidad de chacra que el Uzumaki estaba despidiendo en notorio acto de advertencia hacia ellos, evidentemente no quería que nadie molestase a su alumna mientras se recuperaba)

Hiashi-sama esto tiene que acabar (Declaro uno de los miembros del consejo cuando se sintió libre de la silenciosa amenaza del rubio)

El no tiene ningún derecho de amenazarnos de esa manera, mucho menos de sentirse en libertad de dar ordenes a las herederas del clan (Declaro otro mientras veía como Hanabi aplicaba chacra curativo a su primo, ella no había dejado que nadie mas lo tocase, Naruto le había dicho que ella debía encargarse de eso y así lo aria; si quería que el la aceptase también como su alumna tendría que cumplir todas sus indicaciones como si fuesen dichas por la mismísima Hokage)

No creo que tenga nada de malo que Uzumaki-sama nos de indicaciones, mucho menos a mi hermana que es como su alumna (Dijo Hanabi sin distraerse de su tarea), además ya hacia falta que alguien les bajase un poco los sumos (Se atrevió a decir cuando vio que Neiji estaba despertando)

Lo ve Hiashi-sama, el solo esta logrando dividir al clan (Repuso furioso otro miembro del consejo siendo apoyado casi por todos)

¿Qué? ¿Les hiere el orgullo que alguien mas haga su trabajo? (Contesto de mala manera Neiji, aun cuando todo el clan aceptaba que era un genio ni así podía acceder al Souke y esa era una idea que no le gustaba)

ESTO ES INTOLERABLE, ALGUIEN DEBE PONERLE UN ALTO ANTES DE QUE TODO EMPEORE (Grito uno de los ancianos perdiendo la paciencia)

¿Y exactamente quien de ustedes va a ser el valiente que intente detenerlo? (Pregunto sarcásticamente Hanabi mientras con ayuda de Tenten se llevaban a Neiji a descansar)

Hiashi-sama ¿que vamos a hacer? (Cuestiono el mismo anciano que momentos antes había gritado)

Nada (Contesto secamente Hiashi)

¿Que? (Se preguntaban todos los reunidos en el lugar)

He dicho que no aremos nada, Hanabi lo ha dejado bien claro antes de irse no hay nadie en toda Konoha capaz de hacerle frente, además puede resultarnos muy benéfico que se quede un tiempo mas de lo previsto (Sentencio el líder del clan antes de abandonar la habitación)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Es muy bueno, no creí que te fuese a dar tantos problemas (Susurro el rubio a la ojiblanca ya en la habitación de esta)

No volverá a pasar (Dijo la morena que estaba reposando tranquilamente en su futon)

No debiste utilizar la bruma eléctrica, aun no la has dominado ya que puedo ver que también te afecto a ti (Dijo severamente el rubio como quien regaña a un niño por hacer una travesura)

Lo siento Naruto-sama, prometo que le dedicare mas tiempo al entrenamiento (Respondió la Hyuuga algo asustada de que el rubio pudiese estar enojado con ella)

¿Mas tiempo? Ni en broma vuelvas a decir eso, con el ritmo de entrenamiento que llevamos apenas he tenido tiempo para estar tranquilamente contigo (Declaro el rubio dejándose caer sobre de la morena sin hacerle daño y besándola suavemente en los labios lo que le provoco un súbito sonrojo a la Hyuuga)

Naruto-sensei espere, es peligroso ¿Qué tal si alguien viene? (Dijo Hinata cuando el ojiazul comenzó a besar su cuello)

Hinata te he dicho mil veces que cuando estemos solos no quiero que me llames ni sensei ni sama, bastante malo es tener que escondernos, solo dime por mi nombre (Le decía el rubio al oído hacendó que Hinata sintiese una corriente eléctrica en su columna)

Na…mhm Naruto-kun, no, ya… ya basta, es peligroso (Decía entrecortadamente la morena preocupada de que alguien pudiese descubrirlos)

No te preocupes, les mande un mensaje sutil a los del consejo, no se atreverán a acercarse (Explico el ojiazul aprisionando de nuevo los labios de la ojiblanca a lo que esta no pudo resistir mas y comenzó a corresponderle el beso)

Naruto-kun yo…yo no, espera un poco mas por favor, debemos parar (Dijo entre jadeos Hinata al sentir que el rubio comenzaba a masajear sus pechos)

Lo siento, creo que tienes razón si no me detengo ahora podría acerté daño (Dijo el rubio parando sus caricias pero aun sin levantase de su cómodo sitio, sin querer sus dientes habían adquirido el especto de colmillos y sus manos ahora tenían el aspecto de garras)

Naruto-kun ¿Por qué no podemos decírselo a nadie, así no tendríamos que escondernos y bueno mi padre tarde o temprano tendrá que entender que el compromiso con Kiba-kun debe anularse (Explico Hinata mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello del rubio en un intento de calmarlo al percatarse del cambio en su aspecto; ella sabia que al ser en parte demonio Naruto se regia mayoritariamente por instinto y si no se calmaba podía hacerle daño sin quererlo)

No es posible Hinata-chan, te lo he dicho es peligroso que alguien sepa de lo nuestro, serias el blanco de todos los que me guardan rencor, podrían intentar hacerte algo en el momento que yo tenga que salir por alguna misión (Decía el rubio comenzando a calmarse)

Tampoco estoy invalida Naruto, puedo cuidarme sola (Dijo la ojiblanca algo ofendida por lo dicho por el ojiazul)

Lo se, solo espera un poco mas ¿si, en cuanto el entrenamiento pase al siguiente nivel se lo diremos a Hiashi, así podré estar seguro de que podrás defenderte sola contra un Akatsuki (Respondió el rubio evaluando la respuesta de Hinata la cual al parecer había aceptado la idea)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Neiji ¿estas bien, ¿Seguro que no paso a mayores? (Pregunto preocupada la castaña)

Si, no es nada (Respondió el Hyuuga intentando caminar por si mismo aunque se tambaleara en el comino y tuviese que ir recargado en la pared del pasillo)

Deja de ser cabezota primo es obvio que no estas bien, al menos deja que te lleve a tu cuarto no quiero que Uzumaki-sama me reprenda por dejar que te pase algo (Intento convencer a l ojiblanco una molesta Hanabi)

Ahora es ¿Uzumaki-sama, deberías ser menos evidente prima casi no se nota que quieres algo de el (Dijo sarcásticamente Neiji)

Ese no es el punto Neiji, el punto es que tu estas mal y quieras o no necesitas descansar (Dijo Hanabi perdiendo completamente la paciencia)

No, debo saber cual fue el entrenamiento que realizo Hinata-sama (Declaro Neiji siguiendo su camino)

Neiji eso puede esperar, además Naruto-sama dejo bien en claro que no quería que nadie se acercara, incluso a mi me dio miedo la cantidad de chacra con que amenazo al consejo y eso que estoy relativamente segura ya que soy miembro de su equipo (Intento hacer entrar en razón al Hyuuga pero no funciono así que Tenten no tuvo otra opción que seguirlo hasta la habitación de Hinata)

¿Oyeron eso? (Dijo de pronto Hanabi muy extrañada al escuchar lo que parecía ser un quejido de dolor)

Pobre Hinata debe haber quedado mal después de la pelea (Dijo Tenten)

No creo que halla quedado tan mal, debe de ser otra cosa, tal vez alguna de sus pomadas le ha provocado ardor y por eso se quejo (sugirió Neiji cuando los tres estaban a pocos metros de la habitación)

Naruto-sensei espere, es peligroso ¿Qué tal si alguien viene?

(Al momento de escuchar esa frase los tanto Tenten como loa primos Hyuuga dieron gala de todas sus habilidades ninja para poder acercarse más sin ser detectados escuchando enfrente de la puerta)

Hinata te he dicho mil veces que cuando estemos solos no quiero que me llames ni sensei ni sama, bastante malo es tener que escondernos, solo dime por mi nombre

(Ahora si la curiosidad era demasiada así que con cuidado Hanabi corrió la puerta un poco apenas para dejar una pequeña rendija por la cual ver, sin hacer el menor ruido claro)

Na…mhm Naruto-kun, no, ya… ya basta, es peligroso

(Las mandíbulas del trío de espías estaban totalmente desencajadas, lo que estaban presenciando era algo que jamás nadie se hubiese imaginado)

Hi…Hina…¿Hinata? (Fue todo lo que pudo balbucear el genio de los Hyuuga por la sorpresa)

No te preocupes, les mande un mensaje sutil a los del consejo, no se atreverán a acercarse

(Si la sorpresa inicial de ver al inexpresivo rubio en ten comprometedora y romántica escena les había tomado totalmente con la guardia baja el hecho de ver que la tímida y retraída Hinata estaba comenzando a responder los besos y caricias del rubio los dejo en shock a los tres)

Naruto-kun yo…yo no, espera un poco mas por favor, debemos parar

(¿Eso es una broma? El tono que utilizo la Hyuuga no parecía de negación, bien pudo haber pasado por una suplica que por el tono bajo y entrecortado, aunado a los pequeños gemidos que emitía no le ayudaban, todo lo contrario, todo lo que hacia aunque no fuese a propósito era sumamente seductor)

Ustedes creen que lo dijo en serio ¿o solo lo esta provocando? (Se atrevió a preguntar Hanabi en un susurro)

Me parece imposible ver a Hinata como una maestra de la seducción, yo creo que no lo ha hecho a propósito, aunque si lo que quiere es que el pare lo esta haciendo todo al revés (Declaro Tenten igualmente en un murmuro apenas audible)

_Mas le vale a esa mocosa que lo que dice Tenten sea verdad, no quiero ni pensar que lo esta provocando a propósito_ (Pensaba Neiji, aunque nunca lo demostrara era sumamente protector tanto con Hinata como con Hanabi)

Lo siento, creo que tienes razón si no me detengo ahora podría acerté daño

(En ese momento los tres ninjas que se mantenían fuera de la habitación parecieron recordar que un solo movimiento en falso provocaría que el rubio descargara su ira sobre ellos así que sigilosamente se fueron alejando por el pasillo para emprender una carrera al cuarto de Neiji en cuanto salieron de ese pasillo)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Imposible, simplemente imposible, Naruto-sama nunca había actuado así, al menos yo jamás note un comportamiento parecido en el asta hay (Decía Tenten dando vueltas de un lado para otro)

Pues Hinata no se queda atrás, aun no me acabo de creer que no lo hacia a propósito, vamos si asta a mi me provoco el tono en el que hablaba (Confeso Neiji muy cabreado debatiéndose entre lo que quería creer y lo que vio)

Nadie va a creerme ni una palabra mañana en la academia (Hablo por fin Hanabi)

NI UNA PALABRA DE ESTO A NADIE (Grito la castaña)

Pero (Intento reñir la pequeña Hyuuga pero ahora fue el turno de Neiji de hablar)

Pero nada, si queremos que nuestras cabezas permanezcan unidas a nuestros cuerpos mas vale que de nosotros no salga ni una silaba de lo que vimos hoy (Ordeno el ojiblanco)

Deacuerdo… me pregunto si ara eso con todas sus alumnas (Dijo Hanabi poniendo una cara no muy casta que digamos y comenzando a divagar en su mente), un segundo eso lo pensé o lo dije (Se tapo la boca con ambas manos y asustada de la reacción de los mayores de la habitación)

EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO (Grito muy cabreado Neiji pero rápidamente olvido si ira en cuanto un pensamiento cruzo su cabeza) em… ¿Tenten? (Dijo algo nervioso)

¿Si? (Pregunto la castaña)

Tu…bueno el… ustedes no, es que (Simplemente era la imagen mas extraña que se hubiesen imaginado, el normalmente soberbio y serio Neiji rojo como un tomate y jugando con sus dedos como si se tratase de su prima)

No entiendo nada de lo que me dices (Dijo Tenten)

Neiji quiere saber si te has acostado con Uzumaki-sama (Dijo como quien da los buenos días Hanabi)

¿QUE? CLARO QUE NO (Dijo sumamente ofendida Tenten) Naruto-sama no es de los que se aprovechan de la situación (Dejo de gritar pero seguía cabrada)

Menos mal (Dijo Neiji dejando salir un suspiro de alivio)

Rayos, y yo que creí que… em…este… mejor me voy (Dijo Hanabi muy roja al ver las miradas desaprobatorias de Neiji y Tenten y salio rápidamente del cuarto con rumbo desconocido pero con una prisa increíble)

Esa niña esta muy acelerada (Hablo Tenten)

Me preocupa (Dijo Neiji)

¿Lo de Hanabi o lo Hinata? (Pregunto Tenten)

Pues creo que no se cual de los problemas es peor (Contesto el Hyuuga dejándose caer sobre su futon)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Es todo, bien espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, solo un pequeño avance como recompensa por ser tan pacientes.**

**1.- Akatsuki tomara mas seriedad en el fic**

**2.-Itachi no es lo que parece**

**3.-A Zetsu le gustan las morenas de ojos blancos **

**4.-Kasumi tratando por todos los medios de separar a Hinata y Naruto**

**5.-El buen kazekage y Naruto tienen una riña por culpa de algo en el pasado que involucra a Temari**

**6.-Aparecerá el "Circulo interno" de los Akatsuki**

**7.-Shino se entera de cosas bastante malas acerca de su hermano**

**8.-Shibi no estaba muerto, estaba de parranda**

**9.-¿Por qué Naruto tiene el anillo del cielo?**

**10.-Por que Itachi no puede dejar de visitar a cierta rubia rebelde y metome en todo**


End file.
